Facets
by Kyomini6
Summary: AU. The true power of those with Silver Eyes has been a mystery for the ages. When Salem's machinations backfire with unexpected results, Ruby is sent to parallel worlds, where the possibilities become endless. RWBY multiverse fic. plz review
1. Chapter 1- Homecoming Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

Homecoming Pt 1

The sudden opening of the door caused the woman's dark eyes to lift from her books. A smirk immediately replaced the look of irritation at the interruption. "Back so soon…" she mused, not posing it as a true question. Across the room, the other woman stopped, her body practically vibrating with power. As smug as a snake, Cinder looked to her employer, fiery eyes locking with the abnormally colored black. "Have you mastered all the abilities of a Maiden or just taking a break?"

Cinder Fall waited a moment before answering, taking the time to choose her words. The younger woman knew Salem has plans beyond what she shared with herself, just like Cinder had plans that she kept secret from those above and below her. "Both". For all their research, it was unknown the true peak of a Maiden's powers, but Cinder was sure her efficiency in the few weeks she had become the Fall Maiden, she was at a pinnacle of strength, far stronger than she had been before and outclassing even Amber's display of the many skills available. Salem eyed her protégé before nodding, evoking a silent challenge. Within the space of the small study, Salem's own supernatural power reached out, her sinister black Aura filling the room like deathly fog. Cinder was unfazed by the display, rebuffing the dark glow with her own Aura. Radiations like fire and smoke swirled around the room, the competition of wills between the women growing more intense by the moment. Confident in her abilities, Cinder was almost unwilling to concede defeat, but that moment was the time or place to overstep her position. Cinder continued her approach to Salem's corner of the room, casting off her Aura with a flick of her hand, sending plumes of embers to dance among the haze. "Feeling feisty today I see", she said before the woman's large standing desk, a hand on her hip.

Salem almost laughed, her mind racing a mile a minute at the myriad possibilities for the future, "Fascinating". Cinder couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle, such a comment was rather typical. Shutting the tome she had already deemed unless for her needs, Salem moved around the desk to get a full look at Cinder in her new found glory. She had seen the power of the Four Maidens several times over the years, but never had one been at her disposal, to study up close, understand, the train and mold, manipulate as she saw fit. "Quite fascinating", she said again, moving around the 'specimen' in a circle. "How does it feel?"

Not expecting that of all questions, Cinder's self-satisfaction faltered. Every day since the transfer of power had been completed, she had felt… different… whole, at last. "Amazing", she said, as everything else seemed like an understatement.

Salem nodded again, before moving toward the large bay window along the far wall of the steady. The view outside would easily confuse someone into thinking the room overlooked a cemetery, with many of the rocks and statues appearing like ornate tombstones. In a sense, they were markers of the fallen, although not even Cinder knew what the various cherubs, gargoyles or stone floral displays actually meant. "It has been weeks… are you certain the child was marked?"

Now this was a question the false-Huntress has anticipated. "Yes, of course". It wasn't a lie, per se, but Cinder wasn't willing to admit was she wasn't 100% certain that particular objective had been achieved. In the wake of attacking Beacon, many things had gone accordingly to one plan or another. The stipulation involving Ruby Rose had been condition, although it was heavily advised to be met. The girl had picked the rather unfortunate moment to arrive at the tower just in time watch Pyrrha's defeat. From there, things took a turn for the left, when the girl's involuntary powers activated. Forced to sacrifice the frail bond with the Grimm Dragon, Cinder was forced to retreat and shield herself, the raw energy of the blast being too much to deal with even with her new Maiden powers. Before fleeing, Cinder summoned a parasite bug, like that which she used on Amber and fired it at the unconscious Huntress. Certain the arrow had hit its mark as she fled, the Fall Maiden considered her mission an all around success until now.

As if sensing something was amiss, Salem gazed over her shoulder, her red irises imploring Cinder for any slips in her air and armor of indifference. When the other woman held her composure to a satisfactory degree, Salem turned back to the window. Far beyond, the power she was sought was waiting for her to come grasp it and then, it would all truly be over. "With the man behind the curtain in hiding, the crows won't know what to do with her." Cinder didn't speak, as it wasn't needed, she had long gotten used to her boss's musings. "It's a shame she doesn't know the power she contains and the fools she is with have no idea what to do with it."

"Even without Ozpin giving him orders, he's smart, eventually he'll figure out they should go… there". Even without saying the name, Salem's body went rigid as she snapped in Cinder's direction. It took a few seconds before the purple veins along her face to stop throbbing in rage and Salem composed herself. Cinder was a little disturbed by the display, it was rare she saw the elder woman upset and didn't like being source or target of even her potential rage. "There is still plenty of time to prevent that, I'm sure. They are in fact chasing _me_ around the countryside, buying us plenty of time."

Salem's smile was cold and mirthless. "Yes, that may be true." While Cinder had been in seclusion, Emerald and Neopolitan had been tasked with playing decoys, using their individual abilities to now have the fugitive Cinder Fall appearing at random all over Vale and Mistral. This would keep any of those that intent enacting revenge or bring her to justice too busy to learn the truth till it was much too late. "Be that as it may, we must remain proactive. Send word to the Faunus to gather a team, I have a mission for him. The girl won't get the chance to make it 'home'".

* * *

His fist slamming down on the table disturbed not only his companions but sent their drinks sloshing all over the flimsy wood. "This is total bull-"

"Easy Kid" Qrow admonished after slamming his latest shot. Jaune glared at the elder Hunter but held his tongue. Qrow could see the boy was on the verge of another emotional breakdown and he really wasn't in the mood for more tears. Sure, everyone present had been dragged through the emotional wringer lately, but he honestly couldn't take anymore teen angst. "My source tells me our target was seen around these parts just today." It was a goddamned lie, but anything was better than alternative. Facing that abhorrent mix of anger, depression and disappointment wasn't something he was coping with, trying to play mentor to four teens dealing with the same thing was far out his league. This was why he left dealing with children to Taiyang and the others. The overall atmosphere was quite the buzz kill and this was one of many times recently he regretted revealing himself to the team.

Across the table from him, Ruby sighed, closing her scroll in despondence. Having lost count of the times she had checked the device, she buried another disappointment in not having received word from any of her old teammates. "Uncle Qrow…" As the man's attention attempted to settle on her, Ruby shook her head and rose from the table. Weeks traveling along the Mistral Trade Route had produced nothing. Despite what he had just told Jaune, Qrow had been receiving many conflicting reports on Cinder's appearance and Emerald, Mercury and the strange girl working with Roman Torchwick had seemed to have disappeared entirely. Ruby was starting to lose faith in their journey, even after promising the memories of Pyrrha and Penny that she would bring down those responsible for their deaths.

Ignoring the lecherous looks of several of the sketchy tavern's patrons, Ruby made her way for the door, needing fresh and space. She wasn't going to breakdown in front of the others, as the former leader of team JNPR was prone to do, but she was feeling the overwhelming weight of failure heavy on her shoulders. "Come on guys", she whispered, looking at her scroll. She scrolled through pictures of Team RWBY, training, before missions, after, just being together. A splash in the alleyway behind her had Ruby replacing the communication device with her scythe in her hand. "Who's there?" she asked voice shakier than she intended. This was a Huntress (in training, but still) who had faced hordes of Grimm and worst human evils. Snapping open Crescent Rose, Ruby took an attack stance, gazing into the dark of the alley.

Several more splashes became solid footsteps before a figure appeared from the shadow. Ruby took an involuntary step backwards as her eyes settled on the bone-white mask. "Easy there", the woman said as she slowed her saunter to a stop. Ruby remained poised to attack while the other woman revealed her face. "A little jumpy aren't you?" The woman's face was disconcerting the say the least, almost identical to her sister, Ruby gazed at her, taking in the smile that didn't reach her stern red eyes. She tousled the jet-black bangs that managed to escape her mask and adjusted the massive sword on her hip. Ruby lowered her scythe only slightly, still unsure how to respond. "How functioning is my brother", Raven asked as she moved passed the bemused teen, "Still standing I hope."

"He's sitting", Ruby managed to mutter as the other woman was already heading into the tavern. Pictures didn't do Raven Branwen justice and Ruby could kick herself in embarrassment for her reaction to the legendary Huntress. Although she was almost-sort of family, Ruby couldn't remember having ever seen her in person, only knew of her legacy from the many stories her parents, uncle and even Ozpin had told her. Getting herself together, the hooded Huntress hurried back inside. She was pleasantly surprised to see the other former Beacon students as mesmerized by Raven as she had been while the two siblings whispered quietly to themselves at the bar. "Guys… do you know who that is", she stage-whispered in excitement.

"Of course…" Nora exclaimed in an equally faux-hushed tone "I have no idea".

While Ruby and Ren face-palmed, Jaune was eying the Huntress intensely. "I know who she is." Ruby looked at him expectantly, anxious to have someone share in her awe. Jaune held on to the moment, leading the anticipation build. At last, he proudly announced "That's Qrow's girlfriend. " Ruby all but dropped out of her chair. "Look how cuddled up they are, whispering in the corner. She's a Huntress, obviously, but mad he hasn't been home in months."

Raven turned and glared over her shoulder, crimson eyes intently focused on Jaune's face. All the confidence the boy had since his clever deduction faded under the glower. She turned back to the drunkard who was starting to slump slightly at the bar and gave him a stiff shoulder nudge. Qrow snapped to, eyes wild before signaling for another drink. The woman shook her head in disgust and tossed some money on the bar to cover her own untouched drink and cover some of her sibling's ever-growing tab. Making sure to lock eyes with each child on her way passed, Raven inclined her head to the door when she got to Ruby. The red-clad girl hurried behind the woman back into the street. "Uh… Raven…?"

Readjusting her mask, Raven looked down at Ruby. The silver eyes imploring her for something, anything; almost broke the woman's heart. "You shouldn't be here", she said at last. Ruby's face noticeably dropped. "I don't know what Qrow has heard or what he has told you, but whatever you're looking for, you won't find it here." She gestured her arms wide, implying the answers sought were more out of range the uninviting streets of the even more uninviting village.

Ruby bit her lip for a moment, staring down at piece of litter stuck beneath her boot. After a moment, she returned her attention back to her superior, jaw set in stubborn determination, "I'm not going to give up, if that's what you're going to tell me". Her hands balled into fists at her side, color creeping up cheeks, "Penny... Pyrrha… Yang, I won't let them down, I won't!"

A smile knocked all the steam out of Ruby, a more genuine one than before. Raven shook her head and locked eyes with the girl, "You sound just like her, you know." Raven pulled her mask back over her face placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "I wasn't going to tell you to give up, just go home." Before Ruby could object, Raven drew her sword. The teenage Grimm hunter moved away from the intimidating weapon. Raven turned and slashed blackness of the alley in one smooth motion. Ripples in space opened in the darkness of the alleyway.

As she watched Raven vanish into the portal, Ruby's ankle began to itch and sting. "What the…" she muttered as the itching intensified. Using her folded weapon to scratch idly at her ankle, Ruby rejoined her companions inside the tavern. Sufficiently wasted, Qrow was bracing himself across Ren and Jaune's shoulders muttering to himself. Nora burst into a fit of giggles when the trio didn't quite clear a stool that sent Jaune sprawling to the floor. "I hope that crunching was just peanut shells" he whined. "Ahh, that one moved" he yelped hopping to his feet. The pink-haired Huntress failed to collect herself as her former leader launched himself into the unwelcome embrace of some local drunks in his attempt to avoid moving peanut shells.

Ruby watched all this from the door, slowly loosing focus on her surroundings. The pain in her ankle was growing with each passing moment and she was slowly becoming woozy. Jaune had become a human Ping-Pong ball, being bounced to and fro by several patrons, with little chance of rescue by Ren or Nora. Left to his own devices, Qrow made a slow beeline towards the door, avoiding more obstacles than someone of his inebriation should have been. His eyes settled in his niece's direction as she took a pained step to the nearest table. "Ruby?"

"I don't feel so well." The red huntress attempted to brace herself on the table, barely grazing the edge before she collapse. Qrow moved to catch the girl, although he still had some distance to cross, narrowly missing. The clatter of tumbled chairs and the table at the girl's collapse was enough to draw the rest of the room's attention. The three former Beacon students rushed to their fallen companion's side. In all commotion, only Qrow seemed to notice the small insect escape from the downed girl's boot.


	2. Chapter 2 - Homecoming Pt 2

Homecoming pt 2

Ruby awoke in a cold sweat, in a dark room, in an unfamiliar bed. She fought off the immediate panic this situation caused and let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. Distant light from outside managed to penetrate the drawn curtains over the window. A few feet away, Nora slept soundly, her fist gently beating the few feathers left in a pulverized pillow. The young Huntress's panic subsided completely in finding she wasn't alone. On a table between the two beds, a recently doused candle gave the room a slightly acrid smell, although the candle wax was scented with lavender. In the dim light, Ruby found the room lacked anything else of interest beyond the wardrobe in the corner, Crescent Rose leaning against the antique furniture, too far away to be useful but thankfully in sight.

Lying back against her pillow, it occurred to her, that she had no recollection of how she had gotten into this room. It was nicer than many of the inns the team had stayed in recently, if not slightly outdated, considering there was a candle at the bedside instead of a more practical lamp. A tingle in her right leg caused Ruby to peak, a pointless effort in near darkness. The girl attempted the kick the bedding away but a sharp pain ran through the afflicted leg as soon as she tried to move. Using her left to do most of the work, the teen managed to reveal her pajamas, with the right pant leg completely cut off at the thigh and a bandaged wrapped pretty tight from knee to ankle. She didn't remember getting hurt recently. "What the…" she whispered as even a ginger touch to the wrapping sent needles of pains.

Pain be damned, curiosity got the better of her and Ruby slowly shifted her body upward into a upright position. Biting her lip all the while, she leveraged the wrapped limb for easy access and began undoing the many layers. As more and more gauze was undone, the young Huntress noticed a distinct absence of blood for the pain she was experiencing, but kept at it until at last, her leg was exposed. In the dark, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, although Ruby couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Beyond the incessant pain in her leg, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand as she wondered what was wrong. Turning to light the candle, the girl took a deep, calming breathing, thinking she was merely freaking herself. As she finally examined her 'wound', she saw, she had damn good reason to freak out.

* * *

Qrow had never been so glad to see bubbles in his life. His flight across the wracked land of Mistral had been hard and tiring, covering more miles in that night than he had with the children over the last couple of days. Landing on a rooftop of what could've been or used to be a church, if the crucifix jutting into the night was any indication, Qrow waited for the stream of bubbles to settle. The iridescent orbs danced around him for a second before converging into one large ball. "Any word from him yet", the Hunter said without introduction as soon as his colleague's face appeared.

Glynda glowered, a gesture far less intimidating when her face was highlighted by a moonlight rainbow, but she conceded "No, nothing, yet. In due time…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Qrow cut in. He had no time for platitudes and empty promises. "Anything useful to report? "

The woman sighed in her bubble, the texture wavering slightly as though she was there. She eyed Qrow, hoping he was just acerbic but sober. "The tower has been restored, so communications will be resumed shortly. In the meantime, smaller towers are being erected to prevent the entire system from collapsing again." Qrow nodded, turning away from Glynda's imploring gaze. "You said there was an urgent matter to discuss…"

Wishing the woman was there in person, but glad she wasn't for both their sakes, Qrow spun on the bubble, eyes wild with indiscernible emotion. In his hand, his scroll snapped open revealing a collage of pictures. Glynda sucked in a deep breath, unprepared to see what she was looking at. "Can _you_ help with this… this?" Swiping the picture away to show an actual video, Qrow watched in sick, smug satisfaction as his collague attempted to avert her eyes. "Didn't think so. Since I'm sure the CTT will be up and running before we hear from him again, have your boyfriend give me a holler."

Taking an offense to both the insinuation and the Hunter's tone, Glynda sniffed in indignation and adjusted her glasses, "There is no reason to be that way. Ozpin is only temporarily incapacitated."

"The damn coward's in hiding, is what he is!" Qrow snapped, his voice echoing across the empty countryside. "He got his ass-kicked and he took off! The goings got tough and the tough got going, some fearless fucking leader!"

Quivering, the bubble swung around the disgruntled Hunter, keeping him in full view of its mistress. Glynda, never one to lose her composure, was fighting to keep her own emotions as bay, "You will not talk about him like that. He did the best he could and we just have to trust him, like we have always done."

Qrow's laughter was humorless, his eyes cold "Sorry sister, I don't have your blind faith". He paused, shaking his head, remembering the night everything went to hell. "I was there, Glynda. Yeah, he put up a good fight, but in the end, he lost." Another mirthless laugh escaped the man. Looking out into the bleak night, the Huntsman's eyes focused on a group of black and white shapes in the distance. He could do with blowing off a little steam before heading back to the inn, and a small group of five would just have to do. "Should be getting back before the kids wake up, I'll be in touch." Without waiting for the Huntress's response, the man used a finger to pop the bubble, leaving himself alone in the night. Drawing his weapon, Qrow shifted it into its sword form and headed off for a little fun.

With every step she took, Blake regretted her decision to return to the White Fang's Vale compound. If she was uncomfortable with their methods before, she outright hated what the group had become since the attack on Beacon. But still… it was home, at least now that the academy was out of commission. On either side, she recognized the Faunus walking her to Adam's private chambers, but neither of the three spoke. She was sure they considered her a traitor or at the very least some sort of deserter, but she didn't care about what they thought, she was here to deal with the boss.

"Kitten, I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon", Adam greeted as Blake was let into his office. The cat Faunus noticed her former partner had upgraded his living conditions since she left. Apparently being a terrorist slimeball paid well. It was rare for the Bull to walk around with his face exposed, but he saw Blake as no threat on any level and both knew it.

Blake wrapped her arms around herself, tense and nervous to be alone with this man she barely knew anymore. "Don't call me that", she muttered weakly, unable to fully look at him. Adam laughed a cold harsh sound. She flinched when he reached out to touch her face. "Don't".

Adam moved fully around his desk, closing the space between him and the young Huntress till there was but a hairsbreadth between them. Towering over the feline, the bull Faunus simply looked upon her, trying to pin down his own emotional decision. He had been angry before, downright vicious the last time the two crossed paths, and although he didn't regret what he had done to the human girl, he knew it had further damaged his reputation with Blake. "Kit… Blake… I'm glad you came." He refused to apologize, but he could admit he had missed having her close.

To her credit, Blake didn't withdraw when Adam reached for her hair, although every inch of her being was screaming for her to retreat. But running had always been her problem and for once she wasn't going to run. "Why did you ask me here; how did you know where to look for me?" She could smell hints of the bourbon he liked to drink, cloves and him and general. As the hand crept from the ends of her hair to her cheek, Blake rebuffed to touch, "Stop it."

"I know you", he whispered, causing her to take a step back. He could see it in her body language, she had been waiting for such an opening. The man's expression hardened. He wasn't angry, annoyed she was being so… stubborn, but not angry. She was home now, so time was on his side. "I need you". Golden eyes stretched wide at the three words, having caught the young woman off guard. She collected herself quickly though, rejecting them with a shake of her head and a scoff, such a foul sound. "Ok, that was bad", Adam admitted, his smiles mischievous, his eyes wicked, "I have a job coming up and I thought it would interest you. You have grown fairly fond of humans lately haven't you; especially the three you know consider teammates."

Blake's brow furrowed in confusion, ever curious, she couldn't help but wonder where he was going. As far as she knew, the other girls had returned to their respective home, Weiss settled back into the life of an heiress and debutante in Atlas and Ruby and Yang back on Patch. Thoughts of Yang flashed in the dark-haired girl's mind. Vibrant, tough, fiery, happy clashing with the broken, bloodied, defeated, armless! "There isn't anything you could possibly offer me to be in my interests." Adam's dark eyes locked with hers, but Blake held her ground, tilting her chin upward. "Nothing."

Shifting the papers on his desk, Adam chuckled softly to himself. "I wouldn't say that." Apparently finding what he was looking for, he turned and leaned against the edge. Paraphrasing the message to his needs, he revealed, "My latest employer would like me to retrieve Little Red, alive yes, but not necessarily in one piece." Blake gasped at the implication but didn't interrupt. "I have two days to bring her to the designated location and naturally will be paid handsomely for my efforts."

Her mind racing, the Cat had to focus on which question to ask first, "Why Ruby?" That was the easiest part to decipher, but after his treatment of Yang, Blake couldn't hope he would treat her younger sister any better. "And since when are you a mercenary?"

"Humans are simple creatures, they throw around what money they have, thinking it guarantees whatever they want. Why not use this stupidity against them. I do a job for them, they pay me, then" he paused to slam his fist into his palm "I use their money to fund the cause." Looking deep into her amber eyes, the White Fang leader added, "our cause." Blake merely glowered but broke the stare to weigh her options. "More to the point, I figured, with you there, you're friend will be far more agreeable to accompanying me."

Amiable as his tone was, Blake could feel the underlying threat, if he wanted Ruby's compliance, there was little she could do to resist him and he already made it clear, her life was the only thing that mattered, not necessarily her well being. If Blake's presence could prevent another one of her friends from being hurt, she was willing to join Adam again, just this once. "Where are you taking her?"

The bull Faunus shrugged, "I won't know till she's in hand. Although the human communication system is damaged, this employer has means of contact outside that. Once it has been confirmed the target is in hand, we'll know our next move." Back around his desk, Adam had been reapplying his gear. Mask in hand, he focused his attention on the young woman, "It is 'we' isn't it?" After a deep breath, the former Huntress-student squared her shoulders and nodded. Not breaking eye contact until were obscured by the Grimm-like mask, the White Fang leader gave one final admonishment. "I have already claimed an arm; the cost of another betrayal will not be so cheap."

* * *

Watching Zwei zipping around the fenced enclosure, Yang was starting feel some sense of normalcy again. It had been strange going without seeing her sister for so long, but it hadn't been the first time the two had been separate for long periods of time. Being two years apart, Yang had left for Beacon long before Ruby had become eligible, the younger Huntress-in-training still living at home with their father and being tutored by Uncle Qrow. Yang tried to keep her thought from focusing on Beacon too much. Sure, the first two and a half years had been fine… this late year, had definitely gone to shit.

In his pin, Zwei stopped his feverish exercising, ears pricking up. Sniffing the air, he looked to Yang than passed her, alerting the blonde to a new-comers arrival. Behind her, Yang heard footsteps but didn't bother turning. Making a point to ignore him, Taiyang poked his head out onto the porch and waited. "Yang", he called out, watching as his eldest pretended she deeply absorbed in learning to write with her left hand. "Someone is here to see you." She tensed visibly but still didn't look at him. She didn't expect or want any guest, especially unannounced. Zwei moved closer to the house in his enclosure, chuffing quietly at his mistress's discontent. Taiyang sighed, stepping out completely, revealing a tray of tea, already prepped for the visitor. "You should speak to him, it might be helpful."

The golden-haired young woman let out a bitter laugh, slamming the pen down on the table, so her only hand could ball into a fist. Angry, but still their normal color, Yang glared at her father, "There is nothing anyone could say that could help me."

The stranger, obviously closer than she realized made his presence known, "Young lady, I would beg to differ." Yang shifted in her chair as recognition of the voice sank in. Although she had never met him in person, the General James Ironwood was decked out in complete military garb, completely at odds with the casual country setting of Patch. "May I", he asked her, not Taiyang, although he didn't wait for an answer from either before sitting at the table. As nimble and humble as a trained domestic, the Signal schoolteacher set the tea on the table and slipped quietly back into the house, leaving the two in cautious silence.

Yang was at a loss for words, having no idea what the headmaster of Atlas could want with her, especially it being so pressing to come in speak person. Ironwood kept her in suspense, instead pouring himself a cup of tea. Apparently trying to impress the man, her father had broken out the 'fancy' china, and the small and delicate porcelain cup looked comically small in the large man's grip. Yang couldn't help but notice he was using his left hand, his motions so methodical and stiff it was awkward. She watched him sip the tea, something green and enhanced with herbs from the garden by the smell of it, still neither speaking. Nodding in satisfaction, the man set the cup down, the clink of glass on glass sounding ever so loud. "Miss Xiao Long…" he said at last.

"Yang" she interrupted nervously. She was comfortable being addressed so formally by the powerful figure. On top of being a military leader, headmaster of his own Huntsman academy, a talented Grimm-slayer in own right and a close associate of her own headmaster, Yang, just a cripple now, felt like she didn't deserve the respect of formality. To avoid his stern stare, she focused on rolling her pen on the table.

Ironwood watched the girl, his jaw tensing and loosening, feeling a deep empathy. "Yang, you said there was nothing anyone could do to help you. You are very wrong." That got her attention. Brow knit in confusion, she waited. "In fact, I believe I would be the best suited of anyone to help you. I can help you, fix you. You won't be the same, but you will be whole again"

There was no way, she shook her head. She had given up hope of ever reclaiming the life she once had and for this man to imply otherwise was insulting. "Bull." As she already wasn't getting pissed off, the general laughed, heartily, dead in her face. "What's so funny? You came pretty damn far just to get a cheap laugh."

Ironwood stood up from the table, his body tense. Realizing the stupidity in possibly insulting the man, Yang composed herself and prepped for the worst. She shirked away when began removing the glove from his left hand. His green eyes intense on the girl's face, he watched her watch him in fascination as he removed the right glove. Black fiber optics and a polished metal alloy against the flesh and bone hand made for strange fraternal twins. Yang was truly at a loss for words, she never would have imagined such a thing about Ironwood in a million years. "And…" he announced, lifting up the edge of his shirt with his robotic hand. Even the small sliver it revealed told Yang more of the man was cybernetic replacement. The blonde looked down at her missing arm, suddenly ashamed of the bloody bandage, ashamed of her self-pity these last for months. After recomposing himself, the militant Huntsman returned to his seat "Would you like my help now?" Without words, Yang leaped from her seat, her remaining arm wrapping around the startled man's neck. A smile soon formed on his lips, the gesture very much reminding him of his daughter.

Letting go, Yang beamed at her savior, "Thank you! Thank you so much." Zwei yipped happily at the fence, having witnessed the whole conversation. Despite her excitement, Yang had a moment of clarity, her joy dulling down into a serious furrow, "Why though?" The General owed her nothing. Even if he had been in contact, it was unlikely her personal headmaster would put in some kind of recommendation on Yang's behalf. She wasn't at all jealous of the fact, but Ruby and others had definitely been more significant on man's radar.

Growing somber himself, Ironwood looked down at his gloved hands. "Your sister, even you and the other girls were kind to my daughter. She told me all about it, I was tempted to set her to hibernate several times just to get a moments peace. A small smile stole across his face, the memories bittersweet in his mind.

It didn't take much for Yang to connect the dots, but it was a shocking conclusion. Although her sister had had a knack for befriending plenty people at the Academy, there was only one person that became close to Ruby as excitable as the one he was describing that came from Atlas. "Penny." But Penny's duel with Phyrra had revealed the girl's true form. "Penny… is your daughter, like the robot girl is your daughter…" Yang was incredulous; feeling every bit the dumb blonde as her hair color was stereotyped.

"Yes, but the details are a story for another time." He stood from the table, turning his attention to the house. "We should go discuss some things with your father."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter left a lot of open plots that will mostly be closed in the third part of the opening. I wanted to establish most of the key players while the others will be introduced in clusters in the next part. Homecoming 3 will also finish the introductory stage and the real fun begins. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Homecoming pt 3

Homecoming 3

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the massive delay. Broke the screen on my laptop and life went downhill from there. But, Facets is back and I'll be able to update a lot more regularly.

And I do apologize for this chapter being so long, wanted to get the whole intro portion out of the way and I do admit to getting a little wordy at times, but all for a reason. Characters introduced now will show up again, as well as those I haven't mention will eventually show up.

Final note, I am aware there are some key difference in some of the aftermath presented in the aftermath of the Beacon attack. I kinda prefer Cinder to not be owned by Ruby's wild plot-powers, but all that will be addressed later. And not to say it was completely my idea, but it's nice that cannon also had Ironwood hook Yang up with a cyber arm ;) Anyway, enough of my yapping and on to the main event

* * *

At first Ruby was stunned, absolutely shocked by what the bandages had been hiding. Along the interior of her leg, starting from her calf to the jut of her ankle, skin was raised as if she had secretly been branded. In fact it hurt as if that had been the cause of the macabre marking. Unlike a brand, the strange eye-like mark throbbed, actually pulsed in tune with her heartbeat, hypnotically. After what may have felt like an hour of just staring at it, the Huntress's awe shifted into curiosity and she touched it. Needless to say that was a bad idea. Beyond another jolt of pain, touching the eye wasn't what the young woman had expected. Instead of giving in under even minimal pressure as most skin would, the eye was dense, almost solid, feeling like no muscle tissue should. The pulsing and thus the pain intensified under the touch, but that wasn't the worst of it. In all its abnormal creepiness, under her finger, Ruby could feel movement. The center of the eye actually squirmed when pressed. From a very young age, the teenager had faced countless monsters, creatures of Grimm great and small but nothing had struck an accord of fear in her heart like the realization that something was potentially living in her body, literally just under the surface.

Nora was snatched from her marvelous dream of horseback riding a flowery countryside with Ren by an ear shattering scream. The pink-haired Huntress sat with her jaw dropped as she watched her friend frantically claw at her leg, wailing all the while. When calling her name didn't distract Ruby, Nora tried to restrain her. This was a bad idea. Even with her superior strength, Nora could barely manage to restrict the writhing girl, who bucked and flailed and lashed out at herself and her current roommate.

It didn't take long before the noise drew the attention of anyone within earshot. Using his master key to barge in unannounced to see what all the ruckus was about, the innkeeper was stunned by the oddly one-sided girl fight. Nora was trying her best to not injury Ruby, while the latter was rather content to hurt any and everything, herself included. It was a testament to their years at Beacon that furnishings in the room were in much worse shape than the girls were. Now able to add visuals to the loud struggle, other patrons were crowding the door, watching in awe but making no attempt to separate the young women. Even small town folk like most of the patrons recognized Grimm Huntsmen when they saw them and knew better than to get involved within their personal affairs, even if they turned room-destroying violent. Having to push their way through the crowd, the male members of Team RNJR finally arrived.

Soon after that, the group was rightfully ousted from the inn, Qrow still swearing under his breath as three of the teenagers stood, haggard and dazed in their pajamas by the side of the road. For her own good, Qrow had sedated his niece, not by any medical means but a good, firm jab to the solar plexus that knocked all of the fight right out of her. Winded and exhausted, Ruby passed out after the blow was draped unceremoniously over Qrow's shoulder. Sensing the need for personal transportation would be imminent; the elder Huntsman had secured a decent sized caravan and told the functioning members of the group of a change of plans.

* * *

As night turned to day, the landscape of Sanus went in turn to recognizable civilization to dangerous untamed wilds. Left to their own devices, the teenagers in the back of the caravan slept, chatted occasionally amongst themselves or kept a sober silence. Many times to his great disappointment, Jaune checked his scroll to see if it was again active. Months without communication from anyone, his family, Weiss, other Beacon students, had merely added to his anxiety. Up front where he could keep an eye on her, Ruby slouched in the passenger seat, squinted-eyed and dazed. She didn't put up much fuss once she regained composure after her panic attack although Qrow had slipped her a rather strong pill and a shot of liquor to quell her complaints of pain.

"Are we there yet?" Nora's head poked through the hatch dividing the cab from the cargo hold. On reflex, the back of the master Hunter's fist met her face, but the Huntress seemed undeterred. "We've been driving for…ever", she dragged out the word for dramatic effect.

Barnyards dotting farmland was slowly coming into view, so the driver finally deigned to answer "Yes. Now, go away." He slammed a hit from his flash and tucked it back into his vest pocket as pink hair vanished from his peripheral vision. "You hear that, Ruby, we're almost there." The young woman muttered something in response, as her head slid gently down against the window.

It was roughly another hour before the caravan pulled up to a barn that looked no different from any of the dozens of others passed before it. Maybe the disarray of animals marked a variety, as cats, goats, and a sole llama leisurely milled about the enclosure. Dwarfed by the shadow of the barn, a tiny house sat back from the gate of the property, but not even the distance could shrink down the massive man standing on the few plats that served as a porch. "Is that you, Birdbrain?"

Qrow stuck his head out the window, unable to suppress a grin, "Just open the bloody gate Fraidy-cat". Some of the man's bulk vanished back inside the house, and an automatic release popped open the gate. Lined with curious young face, the owner of the farm looked over the shoddy caravan and its passengers as they approached. The vehicle seemed on its last leg as it pulled up the barn, gladly shutting down and releasing acrid smoke from both ends in case anyone was wondering if it would ever move again. "Bor!" Qrow greeted, hoping out of the driver's seat. Whether or not he was inviting a hug or just stretching, he was quickly snatched up into the other man's clutches. Sounds of bones and cartilage cracking made the Huntsman a little nervous but he returned the affection all the same, knowing the sooner he hugged, the sooner he would be free.

The teenagers piled out of the van and watched as their respected superior was held out at arm's length and looked over like a child. The man called Bor grinned broadly and gave Qrow another quick hug, "Still a frail little thing, but you look like you can hold your own in a fight."

Stepping a safe distance back, the Grimm-hunter nodded, "My own and yours. Looks like you put down your weapon but not your fork all these years." Bor threw back his head and let out a laugh so loud and boisterous, it border lined on a roar, head nodding in much agreement. "Hate to put a rush on things, but Ruby…"

Regaining his composure, Bor sobered up. He moved around to peek into the caravan, eyeing Ruby cautiously. "Aye. We've been preparing since your bird came in; Rufous and Luna already in the aircraft."

"Aircraft?" Jaune asked nervously. His previous experience with air travel hadn't been a good one and even after all of the traveling by land they had been doing, he wasn't ready to get his feet off the ground again."

Bor approached Jaune, giving him the same critical eye as he had appraised Qrow. Jaune shrank back against the side of the van; uncertain what to do as the Ursa-sized man looked over him. Sparing quick glances to Lie Ren and Nora, Bor smiled, offering the nervous Huntsman a hand "Borealis Rayleigh, at your acquaintance. No need to worry about the ship boy, She's old but she's safe and she flies." Jaune only nodded, becoming less intimidated but sizing up the man all the same. Besides being taller and several stones heavier than Qrow, Bor was roughly the same age, if not a little older, if the shocks of gray amid his mane of wheat-blonde hair that stood wild and connected with his beard at some point., were any indication. Big and burly and dressed like a well kept lumberjack, Bor completed his introductions before moving passed them to the window.

To her credit, Ruby had composed herself inside the vehicle, having overhead most of the conversations though the open windows. Her dark eyes locked on Bor and she offered a weak smile "Hi."

"Spitting image of Summer, ain't she?" Bor tossed a look to Qrow before returning his attention to the man's niece. "C'mon Little Rose, my lady will get you all fixed up." All but Qrow were surprised when the massive man took a small step back and cleared the top of the caravan in a single smooth leap. He landed without a sound on the passenger side of the vehicle and gently opened the door.

"Wow", the Huntress whispered as she watched Bor reach in to undo her seatbelt. Still a little lightheaded from the cocktail she was slipped and her handed duct taped inside oven mitts, Ruby was almost glad for the help. The pain in her leg was murky sensation, wrapped in heavy bandages and tape as added precautions. As though she were an actual rose, Bor's arms slipped gently beneath her, delicately removing her from the seat. Something about his gold-green eyes, the methodically nature of his movements, reminded Ruby a lot of Blake. "Not a 'fraidy cat though…" she muttered in a sluggish tongue. Bor's eyes widened briefly then he gave her a quick wink.

Heading to the barn, Bor carried Ruby as though she weighed nothing. "Let's get a move on Birdbrain, I recall you telling me to have my ass in gear when you got here." Qrow waved off the man and began off and motioned for the others to join as he began clearing out what little they had in the caravan. The four soon followed into the barn, which quickly became apparent that it wasn't often used for storing the farm life. Littered with more electrical components than could be named, there was only the slightly of trails leading up to a dented and tarnished aircraft. Bor was already halfway up the loading dock when the others entered, and a teenage boy, face smeared with dirt and grease hustled passed him to the others. Qrow greeted the boy warmly, handing him his two bags. Knowing Ruby would prefer to keep Crescent Rose close; he retained the compacted scythe and headed aboard the ship. The other Huntsmen stayed with Rufous, helping him load their things into the small cargo bay.

Inside the aircraft, Luna, a tall, dark-skinned Faunus was kneeling treating Ruby with proper medical attention. A snowy white deer-tail twitched as she looked over and recorded the younger woman's vitals. When the others finally settled on board the ship, she and Rufous acted as most gracious hosts and stewards attending to their needs as the plane jolted to life. In the cockpit Bor and Qrow settled in, passing a flask between them. "All right, everyone buckle and sit back and let's get this sorry bird into the sky. Not talking about ol' Qrow here, I'm sure his flimsy wings are too worn out for this trip." Bor's voice boomed through the loudspeaker until he was cut off mid-laugh.

"How long is this going to take?" Qrow asked his co-captain through grit teeth.

Flipping switches and adjusting levers, the other man paused long enough to check a trajectory layout. "About six hours. Got enough fuel and supplies for a total twenty hour trip if need be."

Outside the aircraft, hidden machinery was shifting the frame of the barn. The outer door, scaring away an errant goat, slammed shut and the roof winged open to allow clear exit for the small plane. From his window, Qrow could see the clusters of birds dancing in the sky. Only one, almost ghost-like among the silhouettes of the others kept his attention. Just on the lip of the barn roof, a single white raven took perched, showing no fear as the aircraft rose. Qrow scoffed and knocked back another swig of liquor. "One way is fine for us. You're going to want to get out of dodge quickly though. Once we get to Thornwood, trouble is going to be coming from all angles." Bor spared a concerned glance to his old friend but remained silent. The white raven followed as the barn roof retracted and the aircraft joined the other birds in the sky.

* * *

Racing along the otherwise empty countryside, Blake felt her trepidations rising as they got closer to the eerie mansion that loomed in the distance. Forced to ride with Adam, her grip on his waist slipped as thoughts of her friends again distracted the cat Faunus. Adam's own hand gripped her wrist, causing a shot of pain briefly before it relaxed and caressed her glove. Blake forced herself not to wince or shiver at either touch and silently promised herself to be strong. She risked a glance over her shoulder, hoping Sun wasn't close enough to see either incident.

Sun's presence had been a shock, although Blake was almost glad to have a friendly face among the riding party. As usual, the monkey had shown up unexpected, this time right in the middle of Adam's camp just as the team was about to depart. Either unaware or uncaring of their history, the White Fang leader didn't question it when Blake ran and hugged the other man. The two men exacted a silent look Blake hadn't had time to question but Sun was given a helmet and jacket like the rest of the riding party, bringing the total number to thirteen.

To his credit, Sun didn't deck Adam on sight as he had often imagined he would. He hated the man intensely, for his tyrannical rule of the White Fang and what he had done to Yang and his continued presence in Blake's life. But he was forced to but his personal vendetta on the back burner for the time being. Days before, while searching for his friend, Sun had been approached by a terrifying woman. Down by the docks, where his luck often led him to encountering the cat Huntress, a sleek black car pulled up beside him, the door opened seemingly on its own and a voice called out to him. Against his better thought, Sun approached and looked into the car. Sitting in the dark, the white-skinned women held a book open in her lap. From her hand, an eerie gray Aura ran across the blank page, burning lines into the aged paper into it revealed Blake's face. "Get in", she said without looking at him and that was all Sun needed to do as he was told. Later, with the promise that nothing would happen to him, Blake or the rest of his teammate if he fulfilled the terms of his 'employment', all Sun had to do was make sure Adam did as he was told.

Involuntarily, Sun tightened his left hand, almost throwing off his balance on the motorcycle. He couldn't see it, but the eye-shaped scar on his the back of his hand seemed to burn at the memory. Back in the present, he looked at Blake's flowing hair before him, noticing the subtle shifts in her body language. His own tail twitched in annoyance at the wind and he sped to catch up with his partner and tighten the riding formation. The heavy tree line of the road kept most of the sky hidden, but Sun could swear the moon seemed brighter than usual. As the group approached whatever Thornwood was, the Faunus prayed he could himself and Blake safe.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as Jaune clocked hour five on the aircraft. He groaned, splashing water on face. He didn't dare look at his reflection, fearing seeing what he looked like in the throes of motion sickness would just kick off another fit of vomiting. He was about to leave when his scroll vibrated to life and gave a serious of shrill beeps. He snatched the slim device from his pocket and basked in the glowing screen as dozens of message alerts began to pour in. "Well I'll be!"

Bursting from the planes tiny bathroom, Jaune hurried back to his seat. "You guys, it's back up!"

Lie Ren turned and looked out the window, pointing down below, "Yes, we've been passing small towers for a while now. They have gotten fewer in between as we cross the more rural countryside, but it seems the Kingdoms have decided smaller more numerous CCTS towers would be more prudent than a single beacon per kingdom."

Jaune's enthusiasm diminished slightly as he was lectured but once he took he seat, he found it returning as he looked over the various transmissions. Ignoring the myriad of news updates, Jaune read over letters from all of his sisters, his dad and mother. Disappointment sunk his spirits as he failed to receive anything from Weiss or even Blake or Yang. There was one message from a stranger, that once he opened, Jaune raced back to the bathroom. Between being his sick or emotional, no one seemed to bothered by his hasty departure. Jaune sank down into the small metal commode and hesitated before opening the message again. He took a deep breath, already fighting back tears as he read over the message from Pyrrha's mother.

Whatever Luna had given her had done wonders, although the eye still made its presence known, Ruby found herself able to think clearly and move any need for help. When she got up for the first time, both Jaune and Rufous moved to catch her, but she appeased their worries she was fine. Stretching, she paced the aircraft's short aisle. She thanked Luna for her handiwork and chatted briefly with her friends and the new additions to the group, Bor's wife and his nephew/ apprentice, who oddly enough wasn't a Faunus or was simply more Human-passing than most.

When she felt ready, Ruby headed to the cockpit. The two men jumped when the door opened and the young Huntress stood in what was left of the small space. "Uncle Qrow, what's wrong with me? Where are we going?"

Ever the functioning drunk, Qrow squinted at the girl, grimacing against a burp that tasted of the worst part of the mix of liquors in his stomach. "Which one of those do you want me to answer first?"

Ruby sighed. Looked down at her bandaged ankle, she wiggled her exposed toes, suddenly fixated on the chipped polish. "The first", she said at last. Knowing what was wrong, she would be able to cope with it, whatever was happening to her leg.

"Well… that I don't really know." Qrow turned slightly in his seat, hoping Bor would be jump in and save his skin. When the other decided to suddenly play quiet and uninterested, the veteran Huntsman sighed. "Sorry kid, but that think was more Ozpin's gig and well, he's a no-show for the q and a portion of the trip." He pulled out his flask and hesitated, actually deciding topping off could wait. "As for where we are going, that's an easy one. A big creepy place called Thornwood, your mom's home."

Suddenly weak, Ruby sagged against the door. Having been killed in action so long ago, Ruby remembered Mom-things about Summer Rose, her cooking dinner while Taiyang watched adoringly in the doorway of the kitchen, teaching Yang how to tie her shoelaces, bedtime stories, how she smelled like a spring meadow whenever she hugged Ruby close. But Ruby also remembered her mother had been an experienced Huntress, teammates with Dad, Qrow and Raven. Sometimes she would be gone for a few days, helping clear out Grimm infestations around the villages that neighbored Patch. Much of her mother's history had been a mystery even from the stories the men had told. She had never even heard of Thornwood before, and now suddenly after weeks of travelling the east and southern coasts of Sanus, they were suddenly going there. Ruby was smart enough to connect the dots that whatever was on or in her leg and her mom's mysterious past home were intertwined.

Cinder flicked her wrist, sending a small flurry of glass particles to appear, dance and vanish. Boredom was a slow killer, and as killing went, Cinder liked a little more urgency. "You're not really going to trust that group of mangy Faunus are you?"

Salem flicked a glance at the Fall Maiden but resettled her attentions on her books."Of course not, they are but a contingency. "

Cinder feigned a yawn and stood. Circling the room, she moved about touching the various purple-black crystals and aged books lining various surfaces. "You seem pretty calm, aren't you the least bit worried about the girl getting home?" Salem snapped the book shut, having grown just about sick of Cinder's newfound cockiness. "What's the big deal anyway?" the younger woman asked, her back to her superior, oblivious to the storm of Aura radiating off the woman. The smoky outpouring raced across the room solidifying as it reached Cinder.

The Maiden only had time to gasps as she was entangled in solid smoke, a tendril wrapping around her neck. For all her fury, Salem's voice was calm as she approached her subordinate. "The big deal is that if by some miracle the girl manages to reach Briar's gravesite her powers will come into full fruition. You may have managed to survive your last encounter unscathed, but that may not be the case if The Argento is fully awakened. Your newfound strength will mean nothing." Short of breath, Cinder couldn't respond and was on the verge of blacking out when a strange Grimm appeared. Salem diverted her attention to the jellyfish-like creature. "Damn it!" The other swore after the silent communication. Her aura released Cinder and lashed out at the Grimm, destroying it with ease. Storming back to her desk, Salem tossed around the various books and knickknacks about until she uncovered a small locket. Still gripping her throat, Cinder caught the locket as it was tossed at her. "Call back Emerald and the others, immediately!" Like a chastised dog, Cinder merely nodded and departed, almost hoping whatever had her boss so shaken would soon come bite her in the ass.

* * *

Thornwood, it turned out was massive expanse of land off the northern peninsular coast of Sanus. In the distance across the sea one could make out Cliffside Forest on the edge of Patch. The property itself was almost the size of a small village itself, the large dark manse surrounded by roses of every species and color. Ruby stared at it labyrinth front garden, breathless. For a place she had never heard of until recently and had never even seen before, she felt oddly drawn to it. Something, somewhere deep from within the house was tugging at her very soul and the Huntress had to literally fight the pull.

It wasn't until she wobbled slightly and hand gently caught her back did Ruby realize Bor was standing beside her. "Pretty ain't it, but damn creepy." A light wind blew from the distance causing the rose bushes and sigh and wave. Nothing else seemed to be moving on the property but the plants; it was indeed as creepy as it was aromatic. "It wasn't like this when Alba and Summer were around. Shame really." Ruby glanced up at the man, curious who Alba was and what he knew about her mother.

Qrow stepped out in front of the duo, bags slung over his shoulder but his weapon held at ready. "We should get in there. Dark's coming and I wouldn't want to be caught out here at night."

"Aye" Bor nodded. He turned and kneeled before Ruby, his wild hair still several inches over her head. "Take care Little Rose. You got a lot of your mom's spunk; sure whatever you find in there you can handle it." The man grinned, ivory white teeth, somewhere between human and animal again reminded Ruby of Blake. She was almost positive he was a Faunus, just what kind kept eluding her. As if reading her mind, Bor's eyes glittered in amusement. He let the girl slowly raise her shaky hands to his head, looking for the usual telltale Faunus trait, animal ears. Ruby's face scrunched into a frown when she felt nothing but soft hair and scalp. The man moved some strands around and grinned, "Nope, got people ears."

Qrow sighed, snatched Bor up to his full height. "We really have to go." He looked and noticed the disappointment on Ruby's face. "A tail, that he usually keeps tucked between his cowardly legs. "

Bor gave hearty laugh and clapped his old friend on the shoulder. "Keep it down a pants leg now, took me months to stop sitting on the damn thing." Qrow and Bor exchanged farewells before the larger man headed back to loading ramp of the aircraft. "I'll circle around for a few hours, and then you're on your own."

"Just get out of here", Qrow barked waving him off. Bor gave a nod and a wave to the children before guiding his family back into the shit. The five Beacon expats watched the aircraft raise and take off into the horizon. Qrow frowned as he finished his flask, eyeing the darkening skyline. "Alright, let's move. I want to hit the house before nightfall and this place isn't as pleasant as it seems." The four rookie Huntsmen dawned their gear and followed. Obviously familiar with the winding pathway, Qrow navigated the maze at a brisk pace, Ruby soon overtook him. Despite the speed causing Luna's meds to lessen, Ruby began running along the pathway, the bushes themselves seeming to move and shift around her, alighting the path. "Ruby, slow down!" her uncle ordered to seemingly deaf ears. "Dammit", he growled snapping his weapon open into its sword form.

In Ruby's wake, the roses seemed less plant-like and more serpentine, thorny vines creeping along the shadows and crevices of the path. Qrow paused long enough in his pursuit to alert the others, "You kids might want to get ready and don't let them touch you, these things pack a nasty bite." As they each drew their weapons, the remaining members of Team JNPR squared up with Qrow and the four began cutting a fresh path through the suddenly living maze. As dusk was falling upon Thornwood, all hell was breaking loose.

Oblivious to what was happening with her companions, Ruby reached the interior gate, tired, sweaty and windy. She felt like a rookie Huntress-student all over again, too frail and untrained to keep a decent workout. Her ankle was starting to throb, even barely tied, her boot felt harsh and restrictive against the bandaging. Latching the two doors, a tangle of roses and vines were etched into pale gold. Ruby reached and touched the sigil and a breeze blew around her. Although it had been several years, she could almost smell her mom's scent again. With a gentle push, Ruby opened the gate and stepped onto Thornwood's front lawn. Lacking the numerous rose bushes, the path leading to the house was lined by fountains, bearing images of graceful water bearers pouring from large chalices or warriors bathing themselves from bottomless kegs. Carved into the stone of the fountain, the same clusters of roses and thorns wrapped around each fountain and the pedestals the figures stood on.

Ruby didn't have much time to admire the stonework as the closer she got to the mansion, the stronger the pull became. Her leg ached with each step and something of a headache was starting to pulse behind her eyes, but still she marched on. Every few steps, she could swear she could hear someone whispering her name, a voice soft and feminine but ethereal and breathless. It had initially startled her that she was alone, but she or the voice or just the deep pulling sensation convinced her it was ok. She wasn't frightened to approach the house, strange it was, it felt like home. Although it looked old and intimidating, the house actually appeared well kept although not a soul seemed to be around. As Ruby moved up the half-dozen steps, the sweet smell of flowers filled her nose, pleasant but slightly nauseating. Eyes growing blurry as her headache overwhelmed the pain in her leg, Ruby practically stumbled to the door. Twice the height of even Borealis, the wood was so pale it almost looked like bone. Like the front gate, the sigil connected the two doors. Unlike the metal version, this one was vibrantly colored; the roses of white, red and yellow almost looked real. The bright green vines weaving through the roses were just as vivid, although the red and black blood dripping from the thorns gave the young Huntress some pause. She held up a hand and hesitated, not sure whether to knock or just enter. With no obvious bell to ring, her hand lowered to connect when the doors opened of their own accord. Ruby had time to make out a reaching foyer, lit be tall white candles before her vision blurred and pain caused her to black out.

Qrow was guarding the read front as others fought their way to the gates Ruby had vanished through some time before. He almost laughed aloud when he looked back over the walkway of the labyrinth. Summer would have had his head if she could see what they had done to the floors. Full bushes had been destroyed, either cut down, smashed or semi-vaporized. He had to give them credit, the kids were holding their own against Thornwood's guard-maze, none of them seeming too worst for wear beyond some scratches where vines got the jump on them. The last traces of red and orange were vanishing from the sky, making Qrow glad the worst was over; or so he thought. "And what now", he demanded of no one in particular as several white beams of light cut through the remaining bushes off in the distance.

Not even bothering to question how or why, Qrow looked up at Nora as she perched on the wrought iron fence, gazing in the direction of the lights. "We got company. Looks like a motorcade, at least twelve bikes." The experienced Huntsman swore to himself and cut down an entire rosebush solely out of annoyance. He had hoped they had more time before anyone else showed up but luck had never been on side. "Oh and Ruby is gone", Nora called down, adding one more to his list of worries. Likely she had made it to the house safely, although alone.

Tucking his sword into his shield, Jaune pushed and tugged at the gate, which didn't budge. "This thing isn't opening", he said, a little panic creeping in his voice.

"Got it", Nora offered. Before Qrow could utter a word of protest, the Huntress gracefully leaped into the air, spinning her hammer. In mid-flip, she altered her momentum with a swing of her hammer, slamming the head of the weapon right into the sigil of roses. The gate gave way to the attack, the metal flying out into the closest fountain. "Easy", the pink-haired young woman grinned as she landed, all too proud of herself. The sound of approaching motorcycles drew everyone's attention following shortly by the sound of an explosion. Rock and plant debris filled the air, as one of the stone walls surrounding the manse was destroyed. Motorcycles rushed through the hole as the Beacon team ran for the house.

Against the group on foot, the motorcade easily overcame and again Qrow swore, quite openly, as they were surrounded by a group of White Fang members. Tightening the grip on his sword, the man pushed at Jaune and his team "Get to the house and find Ruby!"

From amid the Faunus terrorist cell, the Cat ran for her friends. "Blake! Get back here" Adam roared at her back. She ignored him and joined the other Beacon students at the stairs. "Kill the old man, I'll get the girl", Adam barked to his team. Casting off their biking gear, the White Fang members tightened their circle around Qrow, while their leader and the new comer ran off to the house.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked, briefly hugging the girl while the moved.

"Long story", she breathed. She heard Adam yelling her name again over the sound of fighting in the background, but resisted the urge to look back. "Where is Ruby?"

Jaune shrugged as he took the stairs two-by-two. As the collected on the landing, gunfire rained at the group. Jaune instinctively snapped open his shield and move to cover Blake as Lie Ren moved to block the shots with palms aglow with pink Aura. "Nora, the door", her leader pointed out as the creepy white access remained as steadfast as the gate had.

A few feet from the stairs, Adam looked up, even with half his face covered, his fury was obvious. "Blake, this isn't what we agreed. Do I have to hurt more of your friends?" The female Faunus shuddered, suddenly terrified of what could befall her companions. As the Bull Faunus aimed his gun, he was suddenly tackled by a speeding golden mass. The sound of Magnhild smashing against the door drew the other's attention, Nora's face balled into a scowl of determination.

Blake gasped as she turned back to see Adam slice effortlessly through Sun's clones. The Monkey Faunus thought he was being safe using his Semblance as a cover while firing his weapon from distance. Her heart sinking as she watched Blush's color darken, the red of the blade slowly become more and more bloodlike. It wouldn't take much more before Adam would be able to counter attack. Lie Ren drew his own guns and made a two-front assault on the Faunus. "Guys… stop… it won't work" Blake pleaded before it was too late.

Drawn by Blake's voice, Adam focused on her, a chill running down the girl's spine as even without seeming them, she could feel his eyes boring in on her. Ignoring the gunfire coming at him, Adam moved to the stairs, a smile cruel smile on his face. Nora was in mid-swing, when the doors suddenly opened, the momentum causing her to spin out and sprawl out onto the marble floor of the foyer. "Go", Lie Ren offered, backing as Adam approached, disturbed that his shots were having no effect. The other man's red blade glowed an ominous red; the Huntsman decided it would be better to switch to close combat. The blades of StormFlower crashing against Wilt in sparks of pink and red as Adam avoided and countered the younger man's attacks with ease. A swift kick to the stomach left the martial artist down and winded, even as Sun came leaping to his aid. Blake's horrified gasp was quickly overpowered by the sound of Blush firing; the close range rifle shot blasted the young Faunus from the air. Adam turned his attention back to Lie Ren who was still down on one knee. Before he could suffer the same fate as Sun, the sickle of Gambol Shroud wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of range.

Adam merely shook his head and tsked as he stalked the group into the manse. Thornwood's main house was a maze within itself, where it lacked it attack plants, it had an endless hallway of shut doors and enclaves holding bright burning candles. Regrouping, Blake and Jaune, tended to Lie Ren while Nora attempted to stall their pursuer. Speed versus Strength ensued as Nora while able to only land few hits with the massive Magnhild but she made them count. To his credit, the Bull only toyed with the girl, using neither his sword nor his gun, but dodging her attacks and repaying her mistakes with brutal kicks. Even with her enhanced strength, Nora was quickly overwhelmed and sent sprawled back across the floor. Watching his childhood friends defeat spurned Lie Ren back into action even as Blake protested. "We can't beat him", she whispered to Jaune. When he didn't respond, Blake drew her eyes away from fight. Like nothing she had ever seen on the boy before, Jaune's face was set in a look of anger in determination. She thought of how it felt to watch Adam cut down Yang, and like before she felt weak and powerless to stop him. Now she could add Sun, Nora and Lie Ren to the list of his victims, Blake didn't want Jaune to be next, but something told him there was nothing she could do to stop him as she drew his sword and strapped his shield to his arm.

"Ruby is in here somewhere, Blake. It's up to you to find her." With the battered bodies of his teammates in piles between them, Jaune glared at Adam. "I'm not going to let any more of my friends die." Blake backed away slowly, tears blurring her vision as she looked to the endless string of doors. She had no idea where to begin and with the sound of Adam and Jaune clashing behind her.

Taking off at a sprint, she gave the battle one last look. Adam was practically dancing around Jaune, his grin taunting the boy as swing after swing missed. "I'll be right behind you", her former friend taunted Blake as he knocked the sword from Jaune's hand. With a knee, Adam dislodged Jaune's shoulder, causing his shield arm to dangle by his side. Blake looked on in horror, as Adam snatched Wilt free from its rifle hilt, the slash hitting Jaune full on in the chest. Shocking both Faunus, the white glow of his Aura left all of but Jaune's shirts intact, although a bright red line ran across his abdomen. "Well…that's a surprise", Adam said, genuinely impressed. Jaune offered a weak grin as his popped his shoulder back into place. The young Huntsman slid his shield from his forearm and gripped the back as he took a boxing stance. Blake managed to smile in pride, watching Jaune take on Adam, she couldn't but notice a lot of Pyrrha in his style. First the first time, she had hope that all wouldn't be lost.

Ruby awoke to a blinding white light. Her headache had mostly dissipated, although it was aggressively replaced by her leg injury. Covering her eyes, she sat up, finding herself in the middle of a garden, overlooking the source of the light. "Pretty isn't it." Ruby gasped and leaped from her seat, landing painfully on her behind and sending a jab of pain through her leg. Quite literally ghostly, Summer Rose sat where her daughter was just lying, looking out at the pond in the middle of the garden. "Did you know this is one of the only places in all of Remnant the moon looks full most of its cycle?"

"Mom…?" Ruby whispered, obviously to the ghostly Huntress's words. "But you're…"

Summer looked to Ruby, her silver eyes reflecting the moonlight while her face grew somber. "Yes, I am. As part of our family's tradition, I was brought here to be buried, although a gravestone presides for me in Patch." Ruby nodded, holding back tears as her mother smiled down at her. The woman reached out, her fingers touching Ruby's cheek. The young girl wanted nothing more than to actual feel the sensation, but the ethereal fingers made no real connection.

"Mom, what is going on?" Ruby pleaded, her leg responding to the touch. Summer seemed to since this as her hand moved to the bandages.

Summer's face grew serious as she looked at the white wrapping. "Show me." Confused, Ruby eyed the ghost then her leg but did as she was told. Using an edge on Crescent Rose, Ruby cut away the gauze wrapping, revealing the squirming scar tissue. "Who did this", Summer demanded, going to reach for the eye then deciding against it. Ruby didn't answer, as she wasn't entirely sure herself. "Ruby, who did this, was it a woman?" Ruby nodded slowly, equating the question to Cinder, the only possible option in her mind. Summer lifted her hand towards the sparkling moonlit water. At the specter's command, the light shifted into a small anthame. Eyes wide in horror, Ruby watched as her mother's ghost lowered the knife gently against her skin. The white eye writhed wildly, causing Ruby to grit her teeth to prevent from crying out. With a quick stroke, the specter cut into flesh. Ruby let out a small squeak as dozens of black bugs escaped from her skin. The Ghost of Summer spun the anthame with skill and easy, her preternatural eyes darting around as she slashed quickly, turning the insects into dust. "There are others here", she said once the task was done and the knife faded from existence like silver dust. Ruby couldn't help but notice it was almost a mirror image of how Grimm dissipated.

Ruby followed her mother's gaze to the back of the house, where a door seemingly opened from the flat brick wall. Blake came running through the door, her face a mask of anguish. "Ruby! Thank goodness you're ok." The Faunus ran to her friend, seemingly oblivious to Summer's apparition and dropped to the younger girl's side. Ruby returned the tight hug, looking over her shoulder at Summer.

"Faunus, who is following you?" Blake turned and gasped. Having only seen the Huntress in pictures, Blake wasn't prepared to be spoken to by the woman, let alone her ghost. "You must hurry, time is running short."

Blake gaped like a fish out of water for a moment before managing "His name is Adam, one of the leaders of the White Fang."

Summer Rose frowned at the name. "He shouldn't be here. Honestly none of you should…" Her eyes flicked back to the door, intently gazing at where Blake had just appeared. After a short moment, she looked back to her daughter. "Ruby, I no longer have time to explain, but you must leave here. If that woman knows you are here and can gain access to the Argento…"

She was cut off by Adam coming through the door, whistling nonchalantly as he stepped out into the garden. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Adam paused as he fully took in the sight of the two teenagers, the spectral Huntress and the luminescent pond. "Well, what have we here? Miss Belladonna, Miss Rose and… Miss Rose, so nice to see all of you together." The women seemed to be stunned by the man's blasé acceptance of the scene. As he approached, he played with Wilt, flicking the guard up just enough to reveal a peak of glowing red blade. "Now ladies, I'm going to the two of you amongst the living to come with me. The man smiled, ever amused by himself, merrily strolling towards the trio. Even without a physical form, the ghost of Summer Rose was quite obviously pissed. Eyes like miniature version of the moon itself, her form shifted before Adam, stopping him dead in his path. The two locked gazes briefly, a silent challenge between ghost and Bull. Stubborn to a fault, Adam took a small step back, allotting just enough space for his sword to slash out, a crimson streak cutting through the white light. Summer's form, avoided the attack easily, floating out of range, then continuing on backwards into the pond. Completely enveloped in the light, the apparition seemed to vanish. Adam growled as he moved to draw his blade again but he stopped but slivers of light peeled off and began to dance around him. Lashing out in annoyance and fury, the male Faunus fought unsuccessfully as the silver rose petals swirled and cut into him. Summer appeared again, between the man and the girl.

"Ruby, we have to go" Blake said, as she recognized Adam's red Aura reaching full power.

Pulled to her feel, Ruby pulled away from Blake, as time seemed to slow to a standstill. Drawing his blade at blinding speeds, a scarlet slash cut through the silver light. "Mom… no…" Ruby whimpered as ghost was repelled backwards. Possibly from the shockwave of the attack or from some other unseen force, the bisected halves of Summer Rose slammed into Ruby lifting her clear off the ground. Adam released a second Moonslice followed the first as warm light was quickly replaced by cool water surrounded Ruby and the silver light shattered light a kaleidoscope around her. Although she didn't feel the creeping breathlessness of drowning, Ruby feel the air leaving her body and not returning. Unable to must strength to even move, Ruby just let herself fall into the darkness, shards of silver glass following her into the depths.

* * *

Final notes: Again, this concludes the intro arc of Facets. From here, the story will jump between Ruby's world-hopping adventures and the ramifications on Remnant-Prime.

Special Prize to anyone who can guess what kind of Faunus Bor is and what character he presents/ is based on.

Please continue to read and review. More to come soon, promise :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Black Sun

**Black Sun**

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't own RWBY obvs.

Updating much faster these days. The chapters will likely be a lot shorter unless I really wanna eek out something crucial in the story.

Thanks to all those who have read so far, please continue to do so and tell me what you think

* * *

Yang slid the empty glass idly between her hands, the sound of the smooth bottom gliding over the polished wood actually starting to sooth her nerves. She caught a glimpse of her reddened eyes in the backdrop mirror and knew she was seconds from really losing her cool. Junior Xiong glanced over at her nervously, trying to keep a straight face before his other, or rather, actual customers. Not that he cared for the group present or the rest of their entourage milling about the club. Like poor imitations of Goths, everyone was clad in black leather, cakes of poorly applied make-up and wearing jewelry showing all kinds of arcane symbols they probably didn't understand. Fingers of the Witch, the group was called and Junior rued the day the twins had gotten involved with them. Zoning out as three patrons muttered over simple drink options, he nearly leaped out of his skin when the glass shattered behind the bar. The large man hurried over to the blonde, making sure not to step in any of the mess. "Hey, I'm trying to run a business here."

Yang lowered her gaze from the TV screen up above the top-shelf liquors and lightning-quick, she grabbed him by the collar. "Do I look like I care?" Junior could only meet the red eyes for a second before he looked away. This close to being totally fired up, the far larger man wouldn't even sneeze in Yang's direction, fearful that it might set her off.

"Two minutes, gimme two minutes then I'll send the girls out here." Tossing the man back into the sink behind him, the young woman held up two fingers, hand starting to glow with yellow Aura. Junior steadied himself, tossed a glance down at the patrons. Neither of the three seemed curious as to what happened, but in the club, Yang had something of a reputation, so most found it smart to mind their own business. Expertly, Junior mixed and delivered the drinks, slowing down long enough to politely excuse himself from newly arrived customers.

Broken out in a fine sweat, Junior looked around frantically, hoping the twins would be there. Only Melanie, the one most often in white, was present, feet up on the desk, flicking uncaringly through a magazine. "Mel, where is your sister, I need you girls on the floor."

Melanie looked up, facing saying she could not care less what he needed, "Don't know where she is. Sorry."

As she moved to go back to her magazine, Junior hurried to the desk and grabbed it, smacking her feet down to the floor. "No, none of that; go find Milly and work the bar, Yang is here."

With a scoff, the girl rose to her feet. "Big fricking deal. She's not so tough." Melanie smirked, twisting her razor-stiletto heel into the floor. As she opened the ajar door completely, Yang filled the frame, eyes hidden behind her biking sunglasses. Melanie jumped; suddenly afraid she had been overheard. "Yang, so good to see you", she greeted with overzealous mock enthusiasm.

Yang brushed passed her, revealing Miltia lurking in the hall behind her. "Mel. Don't you have some work to do?" The girl rushed out to her sister, and practically dragged her away. Inside, Junior paced frantically in the small space. Yang went around the desk, assuming the same book and position the last girl there had been in. "Junior", she called out in a teasing tone, "You have got to calm down. You're going to have a heart attack."

"Yea, you're telling me", he muttered to himself. He stopped and faced Yang, safely distanced with the desk between. "Look, I turned over every stone I know of, cashed in favors from people I don't even know, sorry to tell you, I got nothing. She's disappeared, gone completely off the grid."

Yang looked up over the magazine, scowl mostly hidden behind her glasses. The young woman remained silent, looking passed Junior through the double pane glass that let the office see out into the bar and if you squinted hard enough, the edge of the dance floor. Muted as not to clash with the music, several of the televisions were still playing stories on the aftermath on the assault on Beacon Academy. Weeks had gone by and the school was little more than ruins of its previous glory. The story jumped to old pictures of Pyrrha Nikos, a venerable highlight reel of her greatest hits before a final shot of her outside of shambles of the Huntsman Academy. Yang smirked ruefully as she watched the images, having practically memorized all the bylines, "Mistral Champion becomes hero of Vale." "Idol, Icon, Legend." "… And a Maiden saved us all."

Yes, through Ozpin's machinations, the ace student of two different nations had risen up to become a warrior of mythic powers and legendary proportions. Yang thought it smart she had went underground after all the dust settled, with the way the world was now, the Huntress had more targets on her head than bull's-eyes she had sank during competitions. The man himself was said to have died during a confrontation with the criminal Cinder Fall, before the red-headed girl stepped in. Aided by the teacher Glynda Goodwitch, Pyrrha was able to stop the madwoman and lead to her capture by Atlas's cavalry forces. With all due respect, Yang hoped the girl was well rested. It would only be a matter of time before the tribe caught up to her. The blonde would accomplish her mission or die trying, especially if the leader had anything to say about it; and she would.

Having tucked himself into a corner after being summarily ignored, Junior watched Yang rise from the desk and snap open her scroll. "I'll be back; Junior and I expect good news, at the very least progress." She flicked her scroll in his direction and continued for the door. "I've sent you a couple of programs that may help. I shouldn't have doubt you, just given you a little bit more… motivation, eh?" She smiled, humorless and mean and left. Junior didn't even bother checking his device, just headed in the other direction. Cutting through a small staff hallway, Junior hit the backdoor of the club, glancing out of habit to the unlit end of the alley where his car was hidden mostly in the shadows. From behind a soiled dumpster, the man retrieved a plastic baggie holding a half smoked cigar and butane lighter. He had quit smoking regularly years before, a birthday promise to Miltia, when she was still young and sweet.

A silhouette creeping along the wall drew Junior's attention. He put out the stogie and reached into another cubbyhole for his bat. Years of club experience had taught the man to never have a weapon too far from hand. The shadow continued its slow trek towards him, until it finally hit the light and the man could make out a human shape and tattered clothing. Eventually a small, beat-up girl came into full view, head lowered and shoulder so slumped she probably didn't even notice he was there. "Hey", he called out cautiously. It could be a trapped to play on his good nature in an attempt to rob the club, but it would be a bold move to try to hold him up with the place already getting busy in the early evening. "Hey, you there. You ok?"

The girl looked up, wild-eyed and dirty. She squinted, looking in the direction of the voice just outside the range of light. "Help", she managed, before dropping to her knees. Swearing at his luck, the man crossed the alley to the girl's side. In but one shoe and wearing tattered clothing, Junior took pause at what he had assumed was just a stick the girl was using to support herself. At closer inspection, he realized it was a weapon, the red and black metal in far better shape than its owner. A red hobo satchel attached to the end of the pole handle obscured the exact type of weapon but the man was weary nonetheless. "Where am I" the street urchin asked as she was scooped up into Junior's arms, covering his chest with a slimy layer of mud, dust and things he didn't want to identify.

"You're in Vale, kid", he answered, toting her weight with ease back towards the clubs door. When she squirmed, the man tightened his grip slightly, "Easy girly, you asked for help, so you're gonna get it." Through the same hall, Junior moved to his private quarters, a little home away from home if the night had been too hectic and he didn't feel like making the trip back to his own place. "What's your name", he asked, looking around for someplace to risk getting mucked up.

"Ruby", she replied weakly. Set to rest on a wooden ottoman at the end of a day bed, Ruby watched the man begin to unbutton his shirt before disappearing into an attached bathroom. While the ran in the washroom, the girl eyed the small apartment, looking over the pictures with the man who apparently rescued her, two identical twin girls at various ages and other people she did and didn't recognize. Two pictures, one of Yang laughing while shoving some kind of plate of cream into his face and another of him and her Uncle Qrow. Through her foggy memory, Ruby recalled Yang telling of a man she often came into town to talk to, a club owner who had information on any and everything. Figuring her savior to be him, Ruby felt a little safer knowing she had ended up somewhere her sister knew, which meant it was someone who could help her get back to home. She checked her scroll, filthy from her travels and utterly useless as the screen displayed little beyond the date, time and scrambled-signal snow.

Junior stormed back into the room carrying a bottle of water and a plate of food, angrily grumbling under his breath. Behind him, hushed voices followed, which the man was doing his best to ignore as he delivered the items to Ruby. "Ew", a girl said upon entering. She decked out in black leather pants, boots and vest, a white blouse cutting through the darkness, exposing from the shoulders down and her midriff. Green eyes lit with pale makeup settled on Ruby in disgust. "I'm not giving her any of my stuff, Milly you do."

This 'Milly' poked her head into the room, her face and hair a mirror of the other girls except for the blood red feathers sticking up from the back of her head and dangling from her earrings. "I don't know if I have anything that fits", she offered, rather insincerely. Ruby looked down at herself, feeling embarrassed and worn out.

"You two better figure something out", the man barked, moving around the room. He stopped beside Ruby, holding out towels and a large plastic bag. "You can wash up in there", he signaled to the washroom, "and put that stuff… in here". Whatever his relation to was to the girls, they all seemed to have sneers pretty down packed. Ruby nodded and took the stuff, balancing that along with the plate precariously on her lap. The twins glowered at her a little longer before turning swiftly and vanishing back down the hall, followed by Junior. Ruby wolfed down the sandwich and water, not having eaten in who-knew-how-long.

She bathed quickly; feeling relieved and refreshed once all the filth was rinsed off her. She felt bad for leaving the tiny shower so filthy, but with only a towel to wash with and one to dry, she didn't have much choice for cleaning options. Just as she was stepping back into the office, the girls were laying out the clothes they were forced to surrender to the vagrant Huntress. "Oh, here you go", the one in white said, moving a safe distance away from Ruby and the bundle.

The other twin was looking the younger girl over, admitting she cleaned up well and didn't look quite as sketchy now. Upon catching sight of Ruby's ankle, she gently elbowed her sister and nodded in that direction. When Melanie hissed at her in annoyance, Miltia whispered "Look!" Ruby eyed the girls, noting the one in the red leather pants and boots settled mostly for a just a black top, also showing her midriff but showed less arm and tapered off into suit tales in the back. She was glad the clothing seemed to be an acceptable mix of black, white and red, although she mentally questioned the inclusion of a corset.

She grabbed the bundled and huddled into a corner to get dressed while the two girls whispered quietly to themselves. "Hey, what's your name?"

Ruby looked up at the twin in white and offered a smile. "It's Ruby, Ruby Rose." The girl didn't smile back or reply, just placed her hands on her hips and examined her further. As she moved to pull on a stocking, she paused, looking at her ankle. The white scar tissue was still puffed and heavily pronounced, but there hadn't been any pain since it had been cut open. Actually there was no evidence that she had even been cut or spoke to her mother's ghost or reunited with Blake. She did bare many fresh small cuts and bruises, but that was typical fare for a Huntress. Shaking her head, Ruby chocked the whole thing up to a fever dream, it was all too surreal to be true; which did lead to the question of what really did happen and how she ended up in a puddle in the middle of some backwoods village before making it to Vale.

The red one, approached Ruby slowly, almost reverently, and kneeled at her leg. "How did you get that?"

"I don't know", Ruby answered honestly, much to the girls' chagrin.

"Mil, stay with her", the domineering woman said, moving towards the door, "I'm going to make the call."

Miltia glanced back at her sister and nodded. She helped Ruby finishing dressing in silence, her fingers trailing over the eye though the fabric of the stocking then that covered both. "Everything fit ok?" Ruby stood and tested out the clothing. They were roughly her size and style, the black "combat skirt" going well with the blouse. The corset turned out to be a blessing, as it mostly covered the massive cleavage window cut into the blouse. Roses and other red and black accessories brought out a goofy grin in Ruby, who couldn't believe the luck. "I'm Milly, Miltia", the girl said, holding out a small brown backpack. "My sister, Melanie, is very…" she paused for the right word. "Aloof. But she's nice once you get to know her." Offering the bag to Ruby, she added, "Junior said you might need this, you're clothes are pretty much ruined but for your other stuff." Her green eyes flicked to Crescent Rose, still leaning on the edge of the ottoman.

Ruby accepted the bag and moved over to her weapon. Miltia watched as she carefully pulled off the satchel and set it gently on the floor. Ruby unwound her tattered cloak, revealing the clips of ammo she kept on her person dozens of glossy silver shards of glass. When she had awoken, she almost left the mirror fragments on the ground, but a sudden compulsion caused her to gather as much of the glass as she could, cuts aside and keep with her. Surprising the other woman, Ruby flicked her weapon into its blade mode, causing the large scythe to jut wickedly into the air. Satisfied that it was no worse for wear, even minimally dirty, she collapsed the pole and attached it the hold on her belt. With a small flourish she whipped her cloak out and wrapped it at her neck. The cross clasp had been damaged at some point, but a rose pin, likely provided by the equally red-wearing twin worked as a suitable substitute.

Miltia hovered off to the side of the room quietly, watching Ruby who went back to looking over the man's possessions. Both jumped when Junior came flying into the room, his face flushed with emotion and Melanie talking behind him, the sound of her sharp heels echoing on the tile. He paused and looked over Ruby, nodded his approval and turned to Miltia, "What kind of nonsense have you two gotten into?"

Before she could answer, Melanie barged in, "I don't know why you are being so difficult. She means nothing to you, and everything to us. If we present the girl to Sir Black, Her Lady will look upon with favor."

Junior turned on the young woman, large hand balled into a massive fist. "You can drop all that cult shit right now." Melanie merely rolled her eyes, tapping her sharp heel into the carpeted floor. "You agree with this", he asked Miltia, the more sensible sister. The red twin lowered her eyes slightly then raised them, eyes locking with Junior's before she nodded. "Jeez" he groaned. With his unclenched hand, his mussed his hair in thought. Silently he cursed those goddamned Goths who had his girls all messed up in the head and damned whoever was in charge of the so called Fingers. Stepping between the confused huntress and the young women he had practically raised since they were little, Junior asked, already dreading the answer, "And if I say no?"

Miltia moved by her sister's side, and both took an attack posture. "We'll go through you", Melanie replied. Ruby blushed as the man began a string of profanity that put even Qrow to shame. With little for the three of them to really move around, let alone tussle, Junior took a mental inventory of the weapons stashed about. He knew the girls would know where most of them were and would try to stop him for reaching them, but he was smart enough to keep some secrets even from them. He smirked at his chargers and former personal bodyguards as he pressed a button hidden within his cufflink, a silent signal to some of his more trusted men to lock the club down.

The room was eerily still for a moment before all hell broke loose. Melanie attacked first, a leg whipping out in a blur of black and steel. Junior caught the kick and barely managed avoid a swipe from Miltia's claws. Mel kicked with her free leg, her sister moving in tandem, aiming to off-balance their former boss and ward. Junior was forced backwards, almost moving into Ruby who deftly hopped onto his desk out of the way. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but figured enough she was the reason behind the fight and wanted to put space between herself and everyone else. "Sorry", Junior apologized as he caught a distracted Miltia off guard and connecting the back of his fist with her face. Melanie screeched in indignation for her sister, twisting free of Junior's hold and kicking wildly between the man and Huntress. With a push of her Semblence, Ruby launched over the woman's head and maneuvered out the door, rose petals falling in her wake.

Ruby had no idea where to go, and taking a turn she hoped would lead her back to the alley, she ended up on a far side of the club's dance floor. Several startled patrons eyed her, some of the darker clad ones focusing intently on her. Between her leaving to make a call and returning to the office, Melanie had informed several of her friends about Ruby, and her potential importance. Recognizing them as just people, the Huntress in Ruby reacted in mostly defensive moves, parrying grabs and dart just of reach as the cultist moved to grab her. Over the din of music, glass shattering and furniture breaking sounded from elsewhere in the club, as Junior and the Malachite Twins moved their fight to more open space.

Holding his own, Ruby caught sight of the man, but decided against going near him for aid or protection. She leaped to a high beam by the club's ceiling, resting reside a dancing blue-to-red strobe light. The music came to a dead stop when the front doors of the club were blasted open and several men in suits and bowler hats landed across the floor. "Yang?" Ruby whispered to herself in building excite as the blonde left several more men in her wake as she moved deeper into the club. Yellow aura burning, even through the flashing lights, Ruby could see the fires of her sister's fury permeating through the wafts of smoke.

"What the hell is going on here?" the young woman demanded. Her eyes scanned the room, stopping on Junior who was in mid-punch when he froze like a mannequin. "Junior, explain!"

The man began to sputter nervously, the fight deflating from him like a balloon. "Blondie listen…"

"Yang!" a shout from above cut him off. Ruby dropped to the ground and rushed towards her sister, a grin of relief and joy wide across her face. "Oh my goodness, Yang, I'm so glad you're here."

Ruby went for a hug, arms wide and waiting before she was stopped. Lilac eyes gazing her, total confusion on the other woman's face, Yang shook her head and blinked in disbelief. "Who are you", she asked just barely above a whisper.

Ruby's spirit sank at the question. "Yang… it's me… Ruby", she said, trying to keep her composure. Of all she had been through recently, something wrong with Yang was the last thing she needed. "You're sister", she added in a small voice.

Yang stepped back, looking Ruby over, confusion slowly melting into a glower. "No…" was all Ruby managed to hear before a punch slammed square into her chest. Winded and knocked off her feet, the Huntress was but a feather as she flew across the floor, over the bar and into the glass and shelves behind it. With spectral flames bright enough to lit the entire dance floor, Yang positioned herself across from the dazed girl. Only those up close could see the slight glimmer of liquid around her eyes as the blonde balled her fists and jerked her arms, cocking the gauntlets on her wrist. She repeated until it became a shout filling the entire club, "My sister is dead!"


End file.
